chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Magnus Bane
Magnus Bane (Lateinisch magnus = dergroße/mächtige/bedeutende) ist der Oberste Hexenmeister von Brooklyn. Er ist um die 800 Jahre* alt und unsterblich. Er liebt es große Parties für Schattenwelter zu schmeißen. Bei ihm funktioniert Elbenlicht, allerdings reagiert es auf ihn anders als auf Schattenjäger.﻿ Aussehen Er ist ca. 1,88 cm groß und hat schwarze Haare, die er meist stachelartig aufgelt und mit Glitzer verziert. Magnus ist zu einem Viertel indonesisch, zu einem Viertel niederländisch und halb Dämon. Er trägt gerne alle Arten von Make-up, wie zum Beispiel Glitter um die Augen oder Lippenstift. Außerdem liebt er es seine Bisexualität durch das Tragen von Regenbogen-Lederhosen, schillernden Gürtelschnallen und lebendigem Nagellack zur Schau zu stellen. Magnus hat grün-gelbe "Katzenaugen", die vertikale Pupillen aufweisen, desweiteren besitzt er, wie alle Hexenmeister, keinen Bauchnabel. Zudem beschreibt Isabelle Magnus als sehr sexy. Persönlichkeit Magnus ist unsterblich und scheint seit dem 13. Jahrhundert keinen Tag älter als 19 geworden zu sein. Schon in jungen Jahren hatte er angefangen, sein wahres Alter zu verschleiern, diese Gewohnheit hat er nie wieder abgelegt.Das Problem seiner Unsterblichkeit zeigt sich in seinen Liebesbeziehungen, weswegen ihm auch immer wieder das Herz gebrochen wurde, wenn einer sein sterblichen Partner zu alt oder vom Tod dahin gerafft wurde. Dieses Problem hat er auch mit seiner derzeitigen großen Liebe, Alec Lightwood. Er hat eine Schwäche für die Kombination aus schwarzem Haar und blauen Augen. In Magnus’ Augen werden Aufrichtigkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit vollkommen überbewertet und das galt auch für alles, das einen zwang, unliebsame Erinnerungen erneut zu durchleben. Viel lieber amüsierte er sich oder andere, weshalb er meistens vergnügt und sorglos wirkt. Magnus hat keine Probleme damit seine Vorlieben öffentlich zu zeigen und toleriert die Schattenjäger, mied sie aber eigentlich. Später hatte er dann mehrmals im Leben näher etwas mit ihnen zu tun. Sprachen Magnus war sich nur allzu bewusst, dass er, wo immer er hinkam, fremd war, weswegen er sich bemühte, so viele Sprachen wie möglich zu lernen, damit er alle Orte bereisen konnte, die ihm gerade gefielen. Spanisch war die erste Sprache, die er gelernt hatte, wenn man von seiner Muttersprache absah. Letztere benutzte er nur noch selten. Sie erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seine Mutter und seinen Stiefvater – an die Liebe, die Gebete und die Verzweiflung seiner Kindheit. Die Sprache seines Heimatlandes lag ein wenig zu schwer auf seiner Zunge, als müsse er jedes Wort, das er aussprach, mit tiefstem Ernst und einer Bedeutung versehen. *Spanisch *Quechua *Aymara Er spricht auch andere Sprachen, die er zur Verständigung mit den Dämonenwesen erlernt hatte und die er unweigerlich für seine Arbeit brauchte. Aber diese Sprachen erinnerten ihn an seinen leiblichen Vater und das waren noch schlimmere Erinnerungen. *Purgatisch *Gehennisch *Tartarisch Biografie Er wurde im ehemaligen Niederländisch-Ostindien geboren. Seine Mutter war halb Indonesierin und halb Niederländerin (angegeben in der Kurzgeschichte "Magnus Gelübde"). Sie hatte eine Affäre mit einem Eibolon Dämon, einen sehr mächtigen Dämon, den Camille ihn in City of Lost Souls den "Prinzen der Hölle" nennt. Schon kurz nach Magnus Geburt wurde klar, dass er kein normales Kind war und als seine Mutter erkannte, was er wirklich war, erhängte sie sich aus Angst vor ihrem eigenen Sohn wenig später in der Scheune der Farm, auf der sie wohnten. Sein Stiefvater versuchte später Magnus zu ertränken, doch der junge Hexenmeister wehrte sich und ließ seinen Stiefvater an Ort und Stelle in Flammen aufgehen. Magnus wurde dann im 17. Jahrhundert von den Stillen Brüdern aus Madrid aufgezogen und erhielt auch von ihnen seinen Namen. Als Magnus zum ersten Mal Geld für den Einsatz seiner magischen Fähigkeiten verlangt hatte, war er keine zwanzig Jahre alt gewesen. Damals hatte er sich noch im Wachstum befunden und war nicht in der Zeit gefangen wie eine in Bernstein eingeschlossene Libelle; schillernd und unzerstörbar, aber bis in alle Ewigkeit in diesem goldenen Augenblick erstarrt. Damals musste er erst seine volle Körpergröße erreichen und sein Gesicht und sein Körper veränderten sich tagtäglich ein winzig kleines bisschen. Er wirkte um einiges menschlicher in dieser Zeit. Einem potenziellen Kunden, der einen erfahrenen und altersweisen Magier erwartete, konnte er natürlich nicht erzählen, dass er noch nicht einmal ganz ausgewachsen war. Daher hatte Magnus schon in jungen Jahren angefangen, sein wahres Alter zu verschleiern. Hin und wieder führte das zu peinlichen Situationen, wenn er vergaß, wem er welche Lüge erzählt hatte. Er lebt zusammen mit seinem Kater Chairman Meow (später "der große Vorsitzende Miau Tse-Tung") in einem Apartment in Brooklyn. Er verdient seinen Lebensunterhalt, indem er seine Kräfte an Schattenwesen und Nephilim verkauft. Was geschah tatsächlich in Peru? 1741 war Magnus schon einmal in Lima, Peru. Dort hatte er eine tolle Zeit, abgesehen von dem Erdbeben, das beinahe die ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hätte. Ein bedauerlicher Unfall seiner Jugendjahre. 1761 ist seine Geliebte gestorben - sie war nicht seine erste Geliebte gewesen, aber die erste, die mit ihm zusammengelebt hatte und in seinen Armen gestorben war. Seit ihrem Tod war er nirgendwo mehr sesshaft geworden. 1791 reiste er mit Ragnor durch Peru, gemeinsam besuchten den Yarinacocha-Seem reisten von Costa zu Sierra und besichtigten all die Sehenswürdigkeiten, die Peru zu bieten hatte. Nach einem Aufenthalt in Arequipa liesen sie sich von Julia in den Regenwald Manú führen um die'' ayahuasca'' zu finden, eine Pflanze mit außergewöhnlichen magischen Kräften. Um ihre Ausschweifungen und Gelage finanzieren zu können, nahm er einen Auftrag von Edmundo Garcia an. Dieser beinhaltete die Bewachung eines peruanischen Handelsschiffs. Im Hafen von Salaverry gingen sie an Bord. Der Auftrag endete dank Ragnor in einer Katastrophe. Es gab keine Bezahlung und die mutwillige Zerstörung des Schiffs wurde ihm zur Last gelegt. 1885 Als Magnus das nächste Mal nach Peru zurückkehrte, war er beruflich unterwegs und in Begleitung seiner Freunde Catarina Loss und Ragnor Fell. Seine Auftraggeberin Nayaraq führt sie in die uralte, verfallene Stadt Pachacámac auf Schatzsuche. Magnus behauptet er hätte das Orakel, das vor siebenhundert Jahren dort gelebt hat, gekannt. 1870 In den 1870ern erlebt Magnus ein paar gemeinsame Abenteuer mit Ragnor in England. Clockwork Angel Im Jahre 1878 ist Magnus der Geliebte von Camille Belcourt, einer Vampirin. Tessa Gray benutzt ihre Formwandlerkräfte um sich als Camille auszugeben um zusammen mit Will, der sich als ihren Domestiken ausgibt, einer Party des Londoner Vampiroberhauptes Alexei de Quincey beizuwohnen. Magnus ist dabei ihr Führer durch das Haus und hilft den beiden Beweise zu finden, dass de Quincey gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hat. Währenddessen bewundert er auch Wills schwarze Haare und blaue Augen; diese Kombination sei seine Lieblingskombination (natürlich trifft diese Kombination dann auch über hundert Jahre später auf Alec zu). Clockwork Prince Magnus wohnt in Camilles Haus, seit diese verschwunden ist und sich in ein Versteck zurückgezogen hat. Der Hexenmeister wartet auf ihre Rückkehr, wobei er andauernd an sie denken muss. Archer, einer von Camilles Domestiken ist bei Magnus, während Camille Walker (ihren anderen Domestiken) mit sich genommen hat. Will besucht Magnus und bittet ihn, ihm bei der Suche nach dem Dämon, der ihn verflucht hat, zu helfen. Obwohl ihre Suche erfolglos bleibt, ist Will ein regelmäßiger Besucher. Nachdem Tessa und Will bei ihrem Kuss auf dem Ball der Lightwoods von Magnus erwischt werden, befördert er die beiden nach draußen, bevor noch jemand anders sie entdeckt. Will begegnet daraufhin dem Dämon, der ihn verflucht hat und jagt ihm hinterher. Später in der Nacht taucht Will bei Camilles Haus auf. Der Dämon ist ihm entwischt, hat ihn aber in den Arm gebissen und dabei ist einer der Zähne in der Wunde stecken geblieben. Will bringt den Zahn zu Magnus, in der Hoffnung, er könnte bei der Beschwörung des Dämons helfen. Kurz danach bricht Will zusammen und Magnus muss ihn heilen. Auch Camille kommt in dieser Nacht heim, wie sie sagt von ihrem Urlaub in Paris. Magnus enthüllt ihre Lüge jedoch als er sagt, dass er Walkers Spuren bis nach Sankt Petersburg verfolgt hatte, wo einer seiner Informanten ihm schrieb, dass Camille nur da sei, um sich mit einem anderen, menschlichen Liebhaber zu vergnügen. Magnus gibt dann eine Romanze mit Will vor und küsst ihn auch,woraufhin ihn Camille raus schmeisst. Als Will ihn daraufhin anspricht, tut er so als ob es eine Halluzination gewesen wäre. City of Bones Magnus Bane ist der Hexenmeister den Jocelyn Fray damit beauftragt hat einen Bann auf ihre Tochter Clary zu legen, damit sie alle Erinnerungen an die Schattenjäger vergisst und so nie Teil dieser gefährlichen Welt wird. Allerdings war es nicht möglich Clarys Erinnerungen dauerhaft auszuradieren ohne ihr und ihrer Seele dabei ernsthaft zu schaden, weshalb Magnus ihr nur einen zeitlich begrenzten Bann auferlegte, der alle zwei Jahre erneuert werden musste. Clary und die anderen Schattenjäger tauchen dann bei einer von Magnus Partys auf, nachdem Isabelle dazu eine Einladung im Pandemonium erhalten hatte. Magnus scheint nicht sehr erfreut zu sein und sagt, er müsse betrunken gewesen sein um ihnen diese Einladung zu geben, da er sonst keine Schattenjäger einlädt, lässt sie dann aber doch bleiben. Anfangs lässt er sich nicht anmerken, dass er Clary kennt, später gibt er es aber doch zu, da er sie ja praktisch aufwachsen sehen hat. Er sagt den Schattenjägern allerdings, dass er nichts gegen den Bann machen kann und dass Clary sich einfach nach und nach an alles erinnern muss, wenn der Bann langsam verblasst. Auch wenn Magnus über die Anwesenheit der Schattenjäger nicht erfreut zu seien scheint, flirtet er ziemlich offen mit Alec, zwinkert ihm zu und bittet ihn, ihn mal anzurufen. Am Ende des Buches wird Magnus zu den Lightwoods gerufen um Alec zu heilen, der nach einem Dämonenangriff schwer verletzt worden ist. Isabelle sagt, dass Magnus wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht sei und dann alle aus dem Raum gescheucht hätte, um Alec so schnell wie möglich zu heilen. City of Ashes Magnus und Alec haben zwischen City of Bones und City of Ashes eine heimliche Beziehung angefangen und obwohl es nie direkt gesagt wird, gibt es mehrere Hinweise die dieses eindeutig bestätigen (Bissspuren an Alecs Hals nachdem er eine Nacht weg war; Magnus hilft den Schattenjägern ohne dafür Bezahlung zu fordern, sondern für Alec. Alec hat sogar einen Schlüssel für Magnus Wohnung). Magnus weiß, dass Alec noch denkt, er sei in Jace verliebt und geht damit sehr rücksichtsvoll um, auch wenn er manchmal eher genervt deswegen scheint. Als Alec fast das Geheimnis von ihm und Magnus ausplaudert, als er unter dem Einfluss der Furchlosigkeitsrune steht, sorgt Magnus dafür, dass er ohnmächtig wird, da er weiß, dass Alec in Wirklichkeit noch nicht bereit für diese Offenbarung ist. Magnus ist der, der Jace heilt und in Gewahrsam nimmt, damit er nicht zurück in die Stadt der Stille muss und beherbergt ihn daher bei sich zu Hause. Als erst Maia und später auch Luke verletzt werden, ist er es, der die beiden Werwölfe heilt. Zu ihrem Besuch bei der Königin des Lichten Hofes "tauschen" sie Jace mit Alec aus, sodass Jace mit zur Königin gehen darf, während Alec an seiner Stelle bei Magnus bleibt. Auch später im Buch hilft Magnus den Schattenjägern im Kampf, als er den Aquatruck organisiert, mit dem sie zur Jacht von Valentin gelangen, und es den Schattenjägern ermöglicht auf dem Schiff zu kämpfen. Da er dafür allerdings viel Magie und Energie verbraucht, ist er sichtlich geschwächt. Als er dann auch noch Alec aus dem Wasser retten muss, nachdem dieser vom Schiff geschleudert wurde, steht er kurz vor einer Ohnmacht. Alec will erst auf das Schiff zurückkehren und weiter kämpfen, als er jedoch sieht wie schwach Magnus ist, gibt er ihm seine Stärke, um ihn vor einer Ohnmacht zu bewahren. City of Glass Magnus öffnet das Portal für die Lightwoods, sodass diese nach Idris, der Heimatstadt der Schattenjäger, gelangen können. Als sie dabei von Forsaken angegriffen werden, ist Magnus dazu gezwungen schnell alle, inklusive Simon der schwer verletzt wurde, durchs Portal zu schaffen. Später reist auch Magnus selbst nach Idris (wo er sich als Ragnor Fell ausgibt, aber Clary erkennt ihn natürlich sofort). Er und Clary schließen einen Deal ab, dass, wenn sie ihm das Weiße Buch (eines der mächtigsten Zauberbücher neben dem Grauen Buch) bringt, er ihr den Trank daraus brauen würde, der Clarys Mutter aus ihrem Koma erwachen lässt. Als Lohn dafür darf er das Buch behalten. Während Magnus in Idris ist, wird die Stadt von Valentins Dämonenheer angegriffen. Magnus kämpft gegen eine Horde Iblis-Dämonen wird dabei aber in eine Ecke gedrängt. Doch schließlich kommt Alec um ihm das Leben zu retten. Dieser beginnt aber sofort danach einen Streit mit dem Hexenmeister und will wissen, warum sich dieser nie bei ihm gemeldet hat. Auch Magnus ist wütend auf Alec, weil er noch nicht einmal seinen Eltern von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hat und außerdem immer noch glaubt, dass er in Jace verliebt sei, obwohl er weiß, dass Jace ihn niemals so lieben könnte, wie Magnus es tut. Alec ist von diesem Liebesgeständnis ziemlich geschockt, aber weitere Dämonen, die sie umkreisen, sorgen für einen Gesprächswechsel. Allerdings macht Alec mit Magnus einen Deal, dass, falls sie die Schlacht überleben sollten, er ihn seiner ganzen Familie vorstellen würde. Diesen Deal nimmt Magnus nur allzu gern an. Auch wenn Clary bereits Zweifel an Magnus Versprechen hat, hält der Hexenmeister den Deal ein, denn nachdem Clary ihm das Weiße Buch überbracht hat, braut er das Gegenmittel und verabreicht es Jocelyn, die daraufhin aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht. Später als es darum geht, dass jeder Schattenjäger sich mit einem Schattenwelter zusammentun soll, um Clarys neue Rune zu aktivieren, bittet Alec Magnus sein Partner zu sein. Anschließend küsst er Magnus vor allen anderen Schattenjägern (seinen Eltern eingeschlossen) und Schattenweltlern und offenbart damit seine Sexualität und seine Beziehung zu dem Hexenmeister. Außerdem stellt Alec ihn auch noch offiziell seinen Eltern vor. Am Ende von City of Glass redet Magnus mit einem Mädchen, das üppige, braune Haare hat und das Clary irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, auch wenn sie nicht sagen kann woher. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass es sich dabei um Tessa Gray handelt, aber ein konkreter Name wird nicht erwähnt und das Mädchen verschwindet zwischen den Bäumen. Chroniken der Unterwelt Film Magnus Bane wird von dem 28-jährigen Supermodel Godfrey Gao gespielt. Bisher hat er lediglich an der asiatische Filmproduktion “Nüren bu huai” (2008) mitgewirkt. godfrey-gao-and-magnus-bane-gallery.jpg meet-magnus-bane-on-the-set-of-mortal-instruments.jpg Magnus.jpg Magnus Bane.jpg M B.jpg Magnus B.gif tumblr_mu42r2QRVl1s37wwyo1_500.jpg M Bane.jpg Magus Alec.jpg M.jpg Tumblr mw6awl7Rre1sbngl4o1 500.jpg|Magnus & Alec Bane magnus.gif Htjrj.png Bane_magnus.gif Fan Art MagnusBane.jpg|Magnus Bane magnus_bane_by_rikakio-d341j9l.jpg|Magnus Bane http://fav.me/d341j9l magnus_bane_by_jumpkayajump-d33qm7m.jpg|Magnus Bane http://fav.me/d33qm7m WhatReallyHappendInPeru de.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Schattenjäger Kategorie:Hexenwesen Kategorie:Schattenwesen